


(don't) look at me

by brawlite



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exhibitionism, Haunted Houses, Horror, M/M, Makeouts, Supernatural Elements, Voyeurism, alcohol plays a role in how they got to this situation, but there is no dubious consent here, hux is a little more practical, kylo doesn't care he just wants to make out, kylo has a haunted house, short and kind of sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawlite/pseuds/brawlite
Summary: Hux just wants to make out with his hot friend Kylo. Too bad there's some spooky nonsense getting in the way.





	(don't) look at me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [(не) смотри на меня](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632518) by [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka)



“...Uh, Kylo?” Hux says, momentarily distracted from the task at hand. He’d very much like to be paying attention to Kylo at this very moment, but it’s proving to be rather difficult.

Kylo shushes him with a kiss.

Hux pushes back and tries again, annoyance more distinct in his tone this time. “Kylo?”

Kylo mouths along Hux’s sharp jaw. Hux can feel the prickle of stubble against his own skin. “Shh, Hux. Whatever it is, just ignore it.”

Hux blinks and looks past Kylo into the darkness. It’s not that he’s getting some spooky feeling that something’s looking at him, like some inane _sixth sense_ , or whatever. No, this is not nearly that subtle. Something _is_ looking at him, with many distinct eyes, from the darkness over Kylo’s shoulder.

The eyes glow in the darkness, the way animals’ eyes do. Illuminated by the faint light from the streetlights outside. There are near hundreds of them. Hux does not really want to count them, though.

“Absolutely not,” Hux says, refusing to break eye contact with at least one of the eyes.

“My house is kind of weird,” Kylo is saying. Hux is only half paying attention to him. “Sometimes things happen that you just have to ignore.”

Hux can feel the way his own body has gone rigid with something he refuses to call fear. “This does not seem like something you should ignore.” There are many things you shouldn’t ignore in a house: faulty electrical wiring, leaking pipes, broken roofing tiles, and likely, an infestation of eyes in the darkness. Despite what Kylo says, Hux thinks this is a rather pressing problem.

A shiver runs down Hux’s spine. The room has gotten cold and clammy, like a tomb. The air is like ice around them, weirdly thick but oppressively cold. When Hux breathes in, the air is ashen and brisk -- strangely reminiscent of the time he’s spent by the ocean, the cold wind whipping water-logged air against his skin. Harsh, biting, and humid.

The eyes do not blink.

“Hux, lighten up. Just ignore it.”

“No,” Hux says, fingers gripping against Kylo’s shirt to haul him backward. Also perhaps holding on for dear life.

“We’re trying to have fun, here,” Kylo says, his voice practically a whine.

“Yes, we were doing that,” Hux says, eyes still firmly over Kylo’s shoulder and staring into the unblinking darkness. But, when Hux had agreed to said fun, slightly tipsy and a little more lonely, to go back to Kylo’s place for a little fun, he had _not_ agreed to this. An ill-advised hookup with a friend was all well and good, but this was certainly not how he pictured spending his evening -- an unconsenting exhibitionist for some supernatural voyeur. “But it appears as if _something_ is preventing that.”

Hux feels completely sober now. And he’s a little miffed about it, if he’s being honest with himself. He _had_ wanted to have some fun, to let loose, even though he knew better. Kylo was a friend -- _is_ a friend -- and Hux knows better than to go home with anyone he knows. But Kylo has a sort of dangerous charm about him -- an aura of absolute chaotic energy that Hux cannot help but be drawn to. Kylo is perhaps the polar opposite of Hux, and therefore, he is oddly alluring. Hux has always been a little interested in Kylo -- but he knows they would be a match made in hell. Disaster coded from the very start.

Unfortunately, sometimes Hux cannot resist terrible things.

Normally, it’s not a problem. Normally, _terrible_ doesn’t mean _hundreds of glowing eyes in the darkness_.

“Hux, would you _please just_ \--” Kylo says, finally _\-- finally --_ twisting around to look behind him at whatever Hux is looking at. “--ignore it.” Kylo finishes, in a tight voice that sounds way too small for him.

Hux says nothing. He’s currently focusing on his staring contest with the void. He’s definitely not winning, not when it’s a hundred-against-one.

“Oh,” Kylo says. Like it all makes sense, now. “Yeah, that’s -- new. That’s has never happened before.”

“I would hope not.” Hux swallows. “But you see what I mean, yes?” He gestures at the wall of darkness, feeling more annoyed now at Kylo for trying to dismiss this than scared. It’s so absolutely _absurd_. It’s almost unbelievable. Hux might think it a prank, if Kylo were capable of the electrical engineering this sort of stunt would need. Or, the sheer level of patience. No -- Kylo is far too impatient for something like this. Unfortunately.

“Yeah, I see what you mean.”

The eyes all blink in unison. It’s _incredibly_ disconcerting. One moment they are all there, glowing and bright. The next, Kylo and Hux are left in the dim light that shines in from the window that faces the street, staring at a wall of absolute darkness. For one split second, Hux feels like he might have been hallucinating it all. Then, after just a scant moment, the eyes are all back again. As glowing and ever-present as before.

Hux feels another unpleasant shiver slide down his spine.

“Ugh,” Kylo says. “That was awful. I hope it doesn’t do _that_ again.”

“Yeah,” Hux agrees. Honestly he has no point of reference here. He has absolutely no idea what there is to be done about this. “What should we do?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean what I said. What should we do about this?” Hux gestures at the wall again, unsure exactly what Kylo isn’t getting.

“I mean, we could just...keep going,” Kylo suggests. There’s too much hope in his voice.

Hux scoffs, affronted. “Absolutely not.” He grabs his shirt from where it fell on the bed and tugs it on. It’s a little like armor -- he feels better already. More protected from those disconcerting, all-seeing eyes.

“Okay, fine. No going back to what we were doing. Though, for the record, I think it would be fine. Nothing’s ever really _hurt_ me in this house. So, you could just ignore it…”

“I’m not ignoring it.” Absolutely not. Hux is far too sensible for that.

“ _Okay_ ,” Kylo says. “But there’s nothing else to really do, other than ignore it until it goes away. I can’t just ask nicely for some privacy and hope it listens.”

“Have you tried that?” Hux sincerely doubts that. He figures it involved something more along the lines of Kylo shouting and throwing things at whatever was currently acting up. That’s a much easier picture to conjure up than Kylo _asking nicely_ for the the strange happenings to go away.

Kylo is quiet for a moment. He probably looks embarrassed, but Hux wouldn’t know -- he’s trying not to take his eyes off the wall of a hundred stares. “Yeah,” Kylo finally says.

“Were you polite?”

Kylo growls. “Of course I was polite, Hux. When am I not polite?”

“All. The. Time.”

Kylo punches a pillow -- at least that’s what it sounds like. Then, Kylo turns toward the wall again. “Would you just _go away_?” He snarls, low and angry. Kylo sounds seconds from truly snapping.

The darkness blinks again. Hux shivers. Kylo hisses. Then, the wall _breathes_.

The sound is not terribly loud, but it is nothing like a whisper, either. It’s a breathy sound, only half vocalized by something that has a rather disconcerting lack of vocal chords. It is simultaneously like nails on a chalkboard and also like the feeling of cold fingertips drawing over the back of your neck. Hux does not like it at _all_. Kylo does not either, given the way he bristles and recoils.

The sound continues, even though the eyes do not blink again. It is a steady sound, the breathing -- too slow to be human, but that was never really a question.

Hux is not sure why they are still sitting on the bed. He presumes a lot of that is that he’s kind of frozen in fear, even though he doesn’t want to admit to that. Hux has been through a lot in his life. There’s very little that scares him at this point. Apparently, though, he finds evidence of the supernatural rather compellingly frightening. He thinks that anyone in their right mind should be off-put about this. Which is, perhaps, why Kylo is not nearly as bothered as Hux is.

Kylo rubs one of his huge hands over Hux’s back. His palm is warm, just like the rest of him, radiating heat and steadiness. Hux can’t help but find it a bit comforting.

The eyes still stare at him, unblinking and all-seeing. Hux hates them. But, the longer he looks at them, the less strange they become. Perhaps it is just exposure. Or maybe it’s sheer annoyance. He could really do without the breathing, though. _That_ is endlessly disconcerting.

Hux takes a breath. He focuses on the heat of Kylo’s hand running along his spine, on the solid bed beneath him. This is _his_ reality, _his_ night. And he will not let some voyeuristic supernatural _thing_ spoil it for him.

“Would you please consider leaving?” Hux asks, unwilling to break eye-contact with the one eye he has been staring at. It’s a little larger than the rest.

The eyes do nothing. Then, after what feels like an eternity, they blink. But they do not leave.

“ _Please_ ,” Kylo says, from next to Hux. He doesn’t sound very polite, though. The tone makes Hux bristle. He cannot imagine what it makes the darkness do.

Minutes pass quietly. The only sound is the too-slow breathing of the wall and the passing of cars outside on the street below. The moment is stuck somewhere between tense and absurd. Hux has never quite felt like this in his entire life.

Hux wants to give it -- whatever _it_ is -- time to think the request over. He’s a little sure that Kylo’s request might have ruined it for them, but it’s worth a try.

After a long spell of nothing but having the eyes stare back at him, Hux decides that it’s a lost cause.

“I could just make coffee downstairs,” Kylo says, resigned. “Or we could go to a shitty diner, or something.” He seems like he’s angling for Hux not to leave Kylo, which is fine. Hux doesn’t particularly _want_ to get up and leave. It’s sort of a strange realization to come to at a time like this -- that he would actually perhaps like to pursue something with Kylo Ren, of all people -- but it just seems to be one of those nights.

“Hold on,” Hux says. While yes, he does want coffee and also to go to a shitty diner with Kylo he also wants _this_. This drunken, stupid moment on Kylo’s bed. Even though he’s no longer drunk and he’s absolutely never stupid.

“Um,” Kylo says.

Hux squares his shoulders and looks at the wall. He tries to make eye-contact with as many eyes as he can. Is he talking to one entity, or a hundred? It’s probably the former, but you can never be too sure. He doesn’t know the social rules to follow here, but he tries.

Hux swallows, then clears his throat. “What if you just closed your eyes?” Hux asks the wall.

The disconcerting breathing hitches. Perhaps in question, perhaps in understanding. Hux isn’t sure which it is, so he clarifies. “What if you just...closed your eyes and listened?”

“Hux?” Kylo says. He sounds a little strangled. Hux doesn’t look at him. He tries, instead, to summon back that punch-drunk feeling he had when he walked in the door of Kylo’s apartment and decided to get on this bad decision train in the first place. He’ll need that feeling if he’s going to go through with tonight. He’s never been an exhibitionist to the void, before.

“Please?” Hux asks.

The eyes blink. Once, then twice -- and then, they close. The breathing is still there, just fainter than before. Hux has to strain to hear it.

“Do you think they’re gone?” Kylo asks.

“I know they’re not,” Hux says. Then, grabs Kylo by the shirt and pulls him close. “Now fucking kiss me and get me nice and distracted. When they inevitably come back, I want to be so fucking out of it that I don’t give a shit if a million eyes are watching me.”

Kylo pauses for a minute, seemingly taking stock. Then, “That,” Kylo growls, dipping close to lick a long stripe up Hux’s neck, “I can do.”

Hux imagines what else Kylo could do with his tongue. He imagines every way Hux could put him to use. He imagines how he could spend hours distracting himself with that eager tongue alone. That’s not even thinking about Kylo’s _body_ , which is both outstanding and absolutely absurd.

Hux thinks that maybe, _maybe_ he could forget about a wall of darkness full of eyes for a little while. When Kylo kisses him, hard and messy and rough, Hux _knows_ he can.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the lovely [torako](http://torakoneko.tumblr.com/) for inspiring me to write this. you wanted smooches and spooky stuff, and i am incapable of not delivering on that, apparently.
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](http://brawlite.tumblr.com), if you are so inclined.


End file.
